celestial_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Welcome to Celestial Online this is the tutorial on how to play so let's start with the basics. When you come into the game press M to see your options you'll see stats, party, skills, inventory, trade, and settings. First is stats in stats we have physical power, physical defense, magical power, magical defense, speed, critical chance, health, mana,endurance,and points. Physical power gives you more power in your attacks when fighting a npc or people. Physical defense is when someone attacks you with physical attacks and how much you defend against it. Magical power is how much damage you deal when you use a magic attack on a npc or a person. Magical defense is when someone attacks you with a magical attack and how much you defend against the attack. Speed is how fast you doge rate a attack from your foes. Critical chance gives you a boost when attacking for example if you have 25% critical chance, on average, 1 in 4 attacks will land a critical so it will deal 200% normal damage. Health is the max hp you have making your defense more to any attack. Mana is for your magic attacks when you use it goes down but if you add points to mana more the spells you use will be less taking mana. Endurance is how long you can run for by press the shift key. Points can be added to your stats making you stronger and better. When your done press M again to exit out of the menu. On your adventure you will discover recipe's and minerals which are used for recipe's the recipe's are simply what can be used to make the weapon so you need the recipe and the required ingredients. When this is done go to a shop then press "Craft" you will then proceed to craft said item after having the recipe and ingredients needed for it. Now if you look at the left side of the stats you'll see sword mastery. Sword mastery is for leveling up your sword to make your weapon stronger let's say you don't like one handed sword's you can always switch to dagger or to a two handed sword. Next, is the party system invite your friends or players to help .you fight foes and rule all also being able to share exp with your party members. Third, is skills where you can get from it from leveling up your weapon then having the skill requirements to get it. Fourth, inventory is where all your loot goes when killing npc's or buying items from people or shops. Fifth, you can send trades to people by using the trade in the menu you can trade items, weapons, and armor. Last, is settings which has the damage indicator and music within the damage indicator is if you wanna see how much damage you are doing and the music you can turn it off or on. In celestial online there are dungeon's there are currently 16 dungeon's each one has new drops and new ingredients and recipe's new NPC's and a new place to explore some map's have the Blackmarket which is a hidden shop on certain floor's that sell's stronger equipment illegally they tend to have alot of good stuff.